


All I need is your Love

by Angel_92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was like 13, M/M, Niall and Zayn are super in love, The main character is a little bit of a bitch, idk - Freeform, this is kinda weird
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_92/pseuds/Angel_92
Summary: Angel ha 17 anni ed orfana da 10, i suoi genitori sono morti in un incidente stradale quando aveva 7 anni.Ha cambiato molte famiglie affidatarie, fin quando non è stata adottata dalla famiglia Malik.Angel, però, non vuole avere legami con nessuno che non siano le sue migliori amiche Ilee e Sam. Ma le cose cambieranno quando comincerà a legare con Zayn e i suoi migliori amici.È scritta in prima persona, spero vi piaccia.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik





	1. Chapter 1

Un'altra giornata passata chiusa in camera con il mio fedele I-Pod, non penso manchi molto prima che anche questi decidano che non ne valgo la pena.  
Il problema è che ho 17 anni e non essendo ancora maggiorenne non posso stare per conto mio.  
Non che tutte le famiglie affidatarie in cui sono stata non mi piacessero, anzi alcune erano davvero gentili e ospitali, ma da quando i miei sono morti mi sono chiusa in me stessa e non riesco ad aprirmi con nessuno che non sia una delle mie migliori amiche.  
Ho paura di poter affezionarmi a qualcun altro e perdere un’altra persona, per questo tendo a fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per rovinare i rapporti che potrei creare con queste persone e farmi rispedire al centro...  
  
"Tesoro vieni, la cena è pronta" mi chiama Simona la mia attuale madre affidataria.  
Simona è una donna bellissima: alta, snella, occhi verde chiaro, capelli castani lunghi e lisci. È davvero gentile e forse è per questo che non riesco a sopportarla, non fino infondo.  
"Primo non chiamarmi tesoro e secondo non ceno, non ho fame!" rispondo fredda e impassibile come sempre negli ultimi 10 anni.  
"Signorina non parlare così a tua madre! Sei proprio una ragazza impossibile!" mi riprende Mike, mio “padre”.  
"Io non parlo con mia madre da quando ho sette anni, in caso ve lo foste dimenticati!" sbotto tentando di nascondere il mio sguardo triste, lo stesso che ho ogni volta che si parla dei miei genitori.  
"E poi voi siete così noiosi! Vado in camera non voglio stare con voi!" finisco andando in camere.

  
-3 giorni dopo-

  
"Eccoci piccola, casa nuova, famiglia nuova, ita nuova!"  
"Markus piantala di chiamarmi piccola non ho più 10 anni!" ribatto ridendo.  
Markus è il ragazzo del centro adozioni, ha 23 anni e siamo molto amici, anche se a vederci non si direbbe.  
"Hey piccola, tu devi essere la mia nuova sorella. Piacere sono Zayn Malik tuo fratello maggiore! Puoi già cominciare a chiamarmi fratellone se vuoi" mi saluta il ragazzo apparentemente spuntato dal nulla e non riesco a capire se è sarcastico o meno.  
Ha fatto tutto il discorso con un sorriso stampato in faccia, il che, per quanto mi riguarda, è impressionante. A prima vista sembra simpatico credo, decisamente carino. Se non fosse mio fratello forse alla fine potremmo amici, ma è mio “fratello” e quindi finirò con l’odiarlo. Tanto vale prendersi avanti, no?  
"Non ti chiamerò fratellone neanche tra un miliardo di anni, Zayn,” dico con tono schifato “inoltre chiamami ancora piccola e ti castro! Chiaro?" commento sorridendo, qualcuno potrebbe descrivermi come stronza, ma a me piace pensare a me stessa come onesta e schietta.  
"Però che caratterino la ragazza, mi piace, andremmo d'accordo." Sì, proprio quello che volevo evitare… "Comunque come ti chiami, vipera?" Continua, sempre sorridendo.  
"Vipera, quanti anni hai cinque? Evita nomignoli stupidi se vuoi vivere." Ritiro tutto, non potremmo mai andare d’accordo, mi sta già venevdo voglia di prenderlo a sberle, ma poi comincia a ridere e devo ammettere che ha proprio una bella risata, il che mi irrita ancora di più.  
"Calma calma, scherzavo dolcezza...Allora pensi di dirmi come ti chiami o?"  
"Ma davvero non ci arrivi o fai finta? Anzi sarebbe meglio che non mi chiamassi proprio, ma se è di così vitale importanza per te, Angel, mi chiamo Angel." Gli concedo svogliata.  
"Beh Angel mamma e papà sono a lavoro, Doniya è dal suo ragazzo e Waliyah e Safaa sono in giro con le amiche. Quindi siamo solo noi due andiamo?"  
"Sì, okay, vai che io ti raggiungo prima o poi...” dico spingendolo verso il vialetto di quella che per le prossime due, tre settimane al massimo sarà casa mia.  
“No tranquilla ti aspetto.” Dice lui girandosi e sorridendo, di nuovo.  
“Allora Markus, scommettiamo, io dico che questi non durano più di due settimane, tu che dici?” dico sussurrando per non farmi sentire da Zayn.  
“Angy, volevo parlarti proprio di questo…” comincia Markus e sembra quasi preoccupato.  
“Markus? Devo preoccuparmi? Che succede?" Non sono abituata a vederlo così, qualcosa non va e non sono sicura di voler sapere cosa…  
"Avrei preferito parlartene con la presenza di Yaser e Tricia ma…" Okay, così non va.  
“Ma? Markus mi stai facendo preoccupare, dimmi cosa c’è che non va e facciamola finita.” Non sarà poi così brutto, no?  
“Beh, la famiglia Malik non è una famiglia affidataria… Loro ti hanno legalmente adottato Angel, hanno firmato le carte un paio di settimane fa.” Sembra quasi triste, forse è perché sa che la cosa che voglio di meno in questo momento è una ‘nuova famiglia’. Ero così vicina ad arrivare ai 18 anni libera da questo finto legame inutile, così vicino all’indipendenza.  
“Due settimane? Due fottute settimane e non mi hai detto niente fino ad adesso? Markus cazzo!” Non voglio crederci. Non posso crederci.  
“Lo so, ma come ti ho detto, volevo che ne parlassimo tutti insieme.” Sembra così dispiaciuto. In fondo non è nemmeno colpa sua, di sicuro non poteva opporsi o fermare le pratiche. Il suo lavoro è trovare delle famiglie ai ragazzi del centro, non il contrario.  
“Tranquillo Markus, non è colpa tua. Sono solo stata adottata, non è la fine del mondo. Sopravviverò.” Dico sorridendogli.  
“Forte e testarda come sei, non ho dubbi che ce la farai piccola.” Mi dice prima di andare via.  
Mi giro ancora un po’ sconsolata e noto Zayn che mi guarda dubbioso, ci mancava solo lui.  
"Cos’è sta storia della scommessa?” Mi chiede confuso, bisogna dire che sarà anche bello, ma non sembra molto sveglio.  
"Ormai non è più niente, ma prima era tradizione scommettere su quanto tempo ci avrei messo a farmi rimandare al centro dalle famiglie affidatarie che decidevano di provare a creare un qualche rapporto con me. Ho cambiato 13 famiglie in dieci anni...Quindi è normale che pensassi che non sareste durati tanto nemmeno voi. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo."

"Perché mai dovremmo rimandarti al centro, perché una famiglia qualsiasi vorrebbe rimandarti in un centro adozioni?" Chiede lui ancora più confuso.  
"Semplice, sono una stronza patentata e sono insopportabile, non mi piacciono le persone che tentano di rimpiazzare la mia famiglia, non ho bisogno di nessuno genitore, nessun tipo di famigliare se vogliamo dirla tutta, ho solo bisogno di diventare maggiorenne in fretta e andarmen per la mia strada. Ora, se non ti dispiace, potremmo entrare in casa? Voglio chiudermi in camera ad ascoltare della musica." Entriamo e mi accompagna in quella che da adesso sarà camera mia. Subito mi infilo le cuffie e, girandomi per chiudere la porta, vedo Zayn che mi guarda e mi indica di togliere una cuffia, così palesemente contro voglia lo faccio.  
"Ciao Angel" mi saluta quando afferro la maniglia della porta regalandomi un sorriso dolce e sincero, che non sono davvero sicura di meritarmi.  
Mentre si allontana lo sento borbottare qualcosa così mi avvicino al corridoio "Ti faremo cambiare idea, sentirai di nuovo di far parte di una famiglia…" sospira entrando in quella che presumo essere camera sua.


	2. Chapter 2

Due ore.  
Ecco quanto è passato da quando mi sono chiusa in camera per ascoltare la mia musica e a pensare. Due ore che sono stesa a letto senza fare niente e comincio ad annoiarmi!  
Tiro fuori il mio vecchio Blackberry dalla borsa e mando un messaggio a Ilee e Sam, le mie amiche, dicendogli il nuovo indirizzo, muoversi e che ci sono delle importanti novità, poi scendo.  
  
"Hey, Zayn, quando tornano gli altri?" gli chiedo appena entro in salotto. Sono quasi fiera di me per averlo chiamato per nome e non averlo solo insultato.  
"Mamma e papà tornano verso le nove, Doniya, Waliyah e Safaa dormono via, quindi siamo solo noi due e questi esseri per il resto del pomeriggio." Mi risponde sorridendo e indicandomi di guardare verso destra.  
“Wow, gentilezza portami via eh Zayne.” Sento mentre sto girando la testa per vedere cosa stava indicando Zayn.  
"Tu chi sei, se posso saperlo?" Ripete la stessa voce di prima, che noto appartenere ad un ragazzo riccio e tutto fossette.  
"Angel." Rispondo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
“È mia sorella. È arrivata oggi, quindi non spaventatela." dice Zayn ricominciando a guardare la tv.  
"Io sono Harry, ma chiamami pure Hazza, loro sono Nialler, Lou e Lee" dice indicandoin ordine un ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri e biondo, palesemente tinto; un ragazzo con degli occhi castani da cucciolo e un ragazzo dai capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri più belli che io abbia mai visto in vita mia. Come ha detto che si chiama?  
"Comunque mi chiamo Louis, il biondo Niall e lee in realtà si chiama Liam.” Mi spiega Louis, probabilmente non notando la mia espressione palesemente disinteressata.  
"Beh, visto che Zayn non c’ha detto niente, raccontaci qualcosa di te, quanti anni hai?" Continua Louis.  
“Diciassette, voi?” Chiedo, più perché ho bisogno di un modo per passare il tempo che per cortesia o interesse.  
"Io ne ho fatti da poco diciannove" Risponde eccitato Harry.  
"Io ne faccio venti quest'anno." Mi informa Liam.  
"Anch'io ne faccio venti a settembre" Mi sorride Niall.  
"Io ne faccio ventidue a dicembre" Dice Louis girandosi poi a guardare la tv.  
"E tu quanti anni hai?" Chiedo a Zayn sedendomi vicino a lui.  
"Ne ho fatti venti a gennaio" mi concede lui continuando a guardare la tv.  
"Capito" concludo tentando di capire che diavolo stanno guardando fin quando sento qualcuno bussare alla porta.  
"Ugh, finalmente sono arrivate." Esclamo correndo ad aprire.  
"Chi è? Chi è arrivato?" Mi urla dietro Zayn, ma non lo degno di una risposta. In questo momento voglio solo aprire la porta è abbracciare le mie amiche, le presentazioni, se mi va le farò dopo. Finalmente spalanco la porta e….  
"Ragazze come mi siete mancate!" Urlo saltando in braccio a Sam e allungando un braccio verso Ilee.  
"Oh, anche tu An.” Mi rispondono in coro, abbracciandomi. Dopo quasi due minuti ci stacchiamo e torniamo in casa.  
"Allora sorellina si può saper chi sono le tue amiche?" Mi chiede Zayn sbucandomi alle spalle. Appena sentono la parola ‘sorellina’ uscire dalle sue labbra Ilee e Sam si voltano a guardarmi tra lo scioccato e il divertito, mentre io tento di trattenere l’irritazione che mi sta crescendo dentro.  
"Loro sono Sam e Ilee, le mie migliori amiche.” Gli rispondo indicandole e tentando di non commentare il nomignolo che ha usato, poi mi giro verso le ragazze. “Ragazze loro sono Zayn e i suoi amici Harry, Louis, Niall e Liam."  
Ilee e Sam li salutano quasi cordialmente e i ragazzi ricambiano con un sorriso, come facciano questi tizi a sorridere così tanto va oltre ogni mia comprensione.  
"Allora An, che ne dici se andiamo fuori a fumare una sigarette e ci aggiorni sulla situazione?" suggerisce Sam ghignazzando.  
"Sam, hai sempre le idee migliori, non lasciare che nessuno ti dica il contrario." Le sorrido.  
"Lo baby, lo so." Ridacchia.  
“Prima di tutto, mi sento trascurata, secondo io ho le idee migliori e terzo muovete il culo e andiamo.” Dice Ilee spintonandoci fuori.  
“Ma ragazza fumare fa male.” Ci blocca Liam.  
“È questo il punto, Liam.” detto questo usciamo.  
  
  
  
“Stava andando tutto bene, Markus mi ha accompagnato qua, stavamo parlando come il solito, poi è arrivato Zayn e prima di entrare in casa ho chiesto ha Markus se avesse voluto scommettere su quanto sarei rimasta qua, quanto sarebbe resistita la famiglia Malik secondo lui, come sempre. E Markus mi ha guardato con questa faccia triste e mi ha detto che avrebbe voluto dirmelo quando c’erano anche YAser e Tricia e che i Malik non sono una famiglia affidataria, che mi avevano legalmente adottata due settimane fa.” Racconto tutto un fiato alle ragazze e raccontandolo, ad alta voce per la prima volta a delle persone, mi rendo conto che fino ad adesso non avevo del tutto realizzato che per la prima volta in dieci anni faccio parte di una famiglia, una famiglia che non è la mia, che ho dei genitori che non sono davvero i miei, perché i miei sono morti, dieci anni fa, lasciandomi sola e sento che sto per piangere. La vista mi si appanna e sento un nodo alla gola.  
Non voglio piangere, non voglio farmi vedere triste o debole, nemmeno difronte a Sam e Ilee, perché questa non sono io. Io non sono debole o triste, io non piango, per nessun motivo. Mai.  
Ilee e Sam si avvicinano e mi abbracciano e per un momento mi sento meglio.  
“Dio An, ci dispiace così tanto. Ma andrà tutto bene vedrai. Tra un anno saremo maggiorenni e potremo andarcene senza dover più rendere conto a nessuno, saremo indipendenti e libere, come abbiamo sempre voluto.” Mi dice Ilee.  
“Esatto. E nel frattempo dobbiamo solo tenere duro ed andare avanti. Chissà magari potresti trovarti bene con questi Malik nel mentre. So che non potranno mai rimpiazzare i tuoi genitori. Credimi, lo capisco, ma magari potresti farti nuovi amici. Qualche amico in più non fa mai male, no?” Continua Sam.  
“Ritiro quello che ho detto prima, hai davvero delle pessime idee. Come se avessi bisogno di altri amici.” Dico guardandola scettica. “Dai torniamo dentro, ho sete.” Continuo girandomi per tornare in casa.  
“Tu menti, le mie idee sono le migliori e non permetterò a nessuno di dirmi il contrario!” Urla Sam seguendomi con Ilee al suo fianco che ride.  
  
  
Lascio le ragazze in cucina e vado in camera a prendere cuffie, portafoglio e chiavi, visto che io e le ragazze abbiamo deciso di uscire. Sto controllando la timeline di twitter mentre mi dirigo verso le scale, ma, visto la mia immensa fortuna, sbatto contro qualcosa e cado.  
"Ahi cazzo." Urlo sentendo una mano appoggiarsi al mio fianco.  
"Hey, tutto apposto?" sento una voce provenire da sotto di me. Forse più che contro qualcosa ho sbattuto e sono caduta sopra qualcuno. Abbasso lo sguardo e mi accorgo di essere letteralmente a due centrimeti dalla faccia di Louis, che mi fissa aspettando una risposta.  
"Sì, scusa non ti avevo notato. Tutto okay?" Gli chiedo tentando di alzarmi. Perfetto, ci mancava solo questa.  
“Ahia!” Esclamo di nuovo, dio mi fa malissimo la caviglia. “Se tu mi aiutassi ad alzarmi faremmo molto più in fretta.”  
"Oh, tranquilla sto benissimo così. Puoi rimanere qua tutto il tempo che vuoi." Mi sorride lui.  
“No, forse non hai capito…” comincio a dire, ma vengo interrotta da Harry.  
"Hey piccioncini, ci sono le camere da letto per quello!" Ridacchia divertito…  
“Non sei simpatico Slenderman.” Lo fulmino con lo sguardo.  
"Divertente Styles." Commenta sarcasticamente Louis. Da che pulpito.  
"Ragazzi, mi fa male la caviglia, potete aiutarmi ad alzarmi o dobbiamo stare così per tanto ancora? Non so voi, ma io sono impegnata, cose da fare, persone da ignorare…" Dico allungando il braccio verso Harry. Harry mi afferra la mano e mi aiuta ad alzarmi scusandosi.  
"Styles perché non vai in cucina e recuperi del ghiaccio? Aiuto io Angel a scendere." Dice Louis, come se avessi bisogno del suo aiuto adesso che mi sono alzata.  
"Sissignore!" Gli risponde il riccio prima andandosene prima che io possa protestare.  
"E tu vieni qua, ti aiuto io." Mi sorride Louis avvicinandosi a me.  
"No grazie, posso stare in piedi anche da sola, non mi serve il tuo aiuto." Non sopporto che la gente mi veda come una ragazzina in difficoltà.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo, ma non si dica in giro che Louis Tomlinson non è un gentiluomo.” Ride avvicinandosi a me e dandomi un casto e breve bacio sulle labbra.  
“Ma che diavolo fai?” Gli sussurro acidamente mentre lo spintono via. “Che problemi hai?”  
“Nessuno problema, tranquilla. Era solo un bacio a stampo, non agitarti così.” Okay, questo ragazzo deve avere dei problemi seri.  
"Hey, pensate di riuscire a scendere o vi serve una mano?" Ci urla Harry dalla cucina.  
"Arriviamo riccio." Gli rispondo dirigendomi verso le scale.  
Appena entro in cucina, ancora un po’ zoppicante, Zayn e Niall mi allungano due sedie, una per me e una per la mia caviglia dolorante. Non faccio in tempo ad appoggiare il piede sulla sedia davanti alla mia che Harry mi ha già appoggiato il sacchetto di ghiaccio sopra la caviglia.  
“Uh, è freddo, odio le cose fredde.” Mi lamento.  
“Non mi dire, il ghiaccio è freddo. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto.” Ghigna Niall.  
“Ah, ah, ah. Fai meno lo spiritoso Niall.” Gli dico tirandogli un pugnetto sul braccio.  
“Cattiva.” Mormora lui con faccia triste.  
“Non particolarmente oggi, no. Ma se continui così potrei diventarlo, vuoi correre il rischio?” Gli sussurro con un sorrisetto inquietante. Niall sembra quasi spaventato adesso.  
“Lascialo stare Angel. Non è divertente.” Mi riprende Zayn avvicinandosi all’altro ragazzo e abbracciandolo, Niall gli sorride. Mh, mi chiedo se…  
“Beh, immagino non usciremo oggi, quindi forse è meglio se andiamo a casa e ci aggiorniamo dopo per domani, che dici An?” Mi chiede Sam prendendo Ilee sottobraccio.  
“Sì, forse è meglio.” Confermo allungando le braccia verso di loro per farmi abbracciare.  
“Ci sentiamo dopo An.” Mi saluta Ilee dopo avermi abbracciato, dirigendosi verso la porta con Sam al suo fianco.  
Appena sento la porta che si chiude mi alzo e vado a sedermi sul divano, il dolore alla caviglia quasi del tutto scomparso.  
Poco dopo mi seguono anche i ragazzi e cominciamo a guardare Harry Potter in silenzio.  
Dopo una mezz’oretta vedo Niall stiracchiarsi e poi alzarsi dal divano.  
“Beh, forse è il caso che vada anch’io. I miei mi staranno aspettando.” Ci dice guardando Zayn negli occhi.  
“Ti accompagno alla porta.” Gli sorride lui, alzandosi.  
Sembrano davvero presi l’uno dall’altro questi due. Chissà come mai.  
Dopo qualche minuto Zayn torna in salotto e si siede vicino a Harry e Louis lasciandomi il divano cosicché io possa stendermi in pace.  
Sono così stanca, sento le palpebre cominciare a chiudersi e mentre finisce il film, poco prima di addormentarmi, vedo di sfuggita Zayn, Louis e Harry che si alzano e se ne vanno.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so nemmeno cosa dire. La lascerò qui in pace.


End file.
